


I Wanna Be Yours

by c10udistired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c10udistired/pseuds/c10udistired
Summary: George has always had a slight crush on his best friend, Dream, but when they plan to meet up, he realizes just how hard he's fallen.Based off the song "I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys.Note: If George or Dream state they are uncomfortable with this fanfic, I will take it down immediately. This is all for fun:)





	I Wanna Be Yours

George sighs heavily, powering off his monitor before stretching in his chair. A decent stream, he thinks, smiling to himself before getting up and heading to his kitchen to grab a snack. Streaming always makes him hungry. And thirsty, he supposes, but for different reasons, and reasons that only occur when Dream is present. 

Heading back to his desk, he plops down and takes a bite from his apple. Thinking to himself, he finally decides to boot up his PC and hop on Minecraft again. He could use some chill after that hectic stream. Chat would not stop bothering him about Dream, understandably so, but George still found it incredibly annoying. It’s not his fault Dream stopped streaming. Hell, he doesn’t even know why. It’s not like Dream tells him anything more he tells their fans.

Munching loudly on his apple, he opens the Minecraft launcher and joins the SMP, planning to rebuild his house that Tommy so graciously blew up. But to his amusement, he sees Dream’s online, and immediately a small smile spreads on his face. 

“George,” he reads from in-game chat, “Join VC.” He obliges, opening up discord and joining the VC Dream is alone in. 

“Dream!” He exclaims excitedly, unable to hide his glee. “Hiiiii.”

Dream chuckles, the sound automatically inducing a hot blush on George’s face. “Well hello, George. Someone’s happy to see me.”

George giggles, biting his bottom lip to suppress his laugh. “I’m not the only one. Chat would NOT shut up about you, earlier.”

“Well,” Dream speaks, “They got what they wanted.”

“You’re streaming?” George asks in astonishment.

“Yup.”

George sighs in disappointment. “Oh.”

“Do… do you not want me to?” Dream immediately asks, voice laced with worry.

“I… I kind of just wanted it to be you and me. I guess. I don’t know. That sounds weird.”

George can practically hear his smirk as Dream coos confidently, “Aww Georgie. I know I’m irresistible, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

George has never been more glad he’s not streaming. His face has turned a brighter red than seemed imaginable, and his face is hidden in his hands as he chokes out a, “You’re so dumb.”

“Oh, am I now?” Dream drawls, his voice dropping several octaves.

George hates it when he does that. When his voice goes low like that, George finds it hard to breathe. It feels as though his words are finding their way from Dream’s mouth to George’s brain, the heaviness and longingness consuming his thoughts. He can never seem to come up with a reply.

The call falls silent as George struggles to come up with something to say. Dream’s words pierce his skull, echoing over and over.

“George?”

Oh am I now, Oh am I now, Oh am I now, Oh-

“You, uh, you okay?”

George stutters, choking on every syllable as he rushes out a quick, “Uh, I- I gotta go. Bye stream! B-bye Dream.”

He disconnects, cursing himself out. A year ago, when he finally accepted his feelings for Dream, this was much, much easier. He could talk to him, no problem. But now, it’s as if every word, every syllable, is laced with a poison so sweet he can’t help but beg for more.

And he’ll beg. Oh, he’ll beg. All Dream needs to do is ask.

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a short chapter, but chapter length will increase with time hehe.
> 
> if this gets some positive feedback, i'll continue:)
> 
> again, i would like to reiterate that this is PURELY FOR FUN. if any cc's state their negative opinions of this fanfic, i will not hesitate to delete it.
> 
> thank u so much for reading<3
> 
> -cloud (they/them)


End file.
